listfandomcom-20200216-history
Law, Criminal
a priori * ABA * abscond * abuse of process * accessory * accessory after the fact * accessory before the fact * accomplice * accusatory instrument * ACLU * acquiescence * acquit * action * ad damnum * additur * adjourn * Admiralty court * admissible evidence * affidavit * affimative action * against the weight of the evidence * age of consent * aggrieved party * aid and abet * alias * alibi * alienation of affections * amnesty * antitrust laws * appeal * appellant * appellate court * arbitration * arbitrator * arraign * arraignment * artifice * assault, aggravated * attachment * attorney general * attorney-client privilege * attractive nuisance * bail * bail bond * bailiff * bailment * bailsman * bait and switch * barrister * bench * bench warrant * Bill of Rights * blue law * bond * bondsman * burden of proof * bylaws * canon * capital offense * care * caveat * caveat emptor * chief justice * circumstantial evidence * civil action * civil penalties * class action * clean hands * clear and convincing * collusion * common law * common-law marriage * compounding a felony * conjecture * conspiracy * contempt of court * contumacy * corpus delecti * crime of passion * cross-examination * D.A. * damages * damages, double * damages, exemplary * damnum absque injuria * de minimis * decriminalization * defalcation * default judgment * defraud * degree of proof * deliberate * demonstrative evidence * deposition * desuetude * dictum * diminished capacity * disbar * district attorney * divestiture * docket * double jeopardy * embracery * entrapment * estoppel * executive privilege * exemplar * exigency * expungement of records * extenuating circumstances * extortion * facilitation * fairness doctrine * famosus libellus * felony * felony murder * fiduciary * first-degree murder * foreman * forensic * forensic medicine * fratricide * fraud * Freedom of Information Act * fresh pursuit * fruit of the poisonous tree doctrine * gag order * garnish * graft * grand jury * gratis * gross * habeas corpus * hearing * hearsay rule * homicide * hostile witness * hung jury * ignorantia legis non excusat * immaterial * immunity * impaneling * impeach * implied consent * impound * in articulo mortis * in camera * in invitum * indictment * inferior court * injunction * injuria non excusat injuriam * inquest * interrogation * J.P. * journalist's privilege * jump bail * jural * jurisprudence * jury of the vicinage * justice * laches * larceny * leading question * libel * lien * litigants * litigation * loan sharking * majority, age of * malfeasance * malice * malice aforethought * malicious arrest * malicious prosecution * malum in se * malum prohibitum * mandate * manslaughter * manslaughter, involuntary * manslaughter, voluntary * material * material witness * matricide * mediation * medical examiner * mens rea * Miranda rule * miscarriage of justice * misdemeanors * misfeasance * misjoinder * mistrial * mitigating circumstances * modus operandi * moot court * moral certainty * moral turpitude * motion * negative pregnant * negligence * negligence, criminal * nemo est supra legis * non compos mentis * non vult contendere * nuisance * pain and suffering * palimony * pander * panderer * paralegal * paternity suit * patricide * penal * penal code * perjury * petit jury * physician-patient privilege * plaintiff * plea bargaining * plead * polling the jury * polygraph * postmortem * power of attorney * precedent * prejudice * premeditation * presentment * presumption * presumption of innocence * priest-penitent privilege * pro bono publico * probable cause * prosecution * prosecutor * prurient interest * psychotherapist-patient privilege * public defender * puffing * purloin * quid pro quo * racketeering * raised check * real evidence * reasonable doubt * rebuttal evidence * recidivist * recusal * rejoinder * remittitur * replication * rescue doctrine * respondeat superior * restraining order * retainer * retreat, duty to * scienter * scintilla * search warrant * second-degree murder * service * sham pleading * sheriff's sale * shield laws * show-up * sidebar * slander * standing mute * statute of limitation * statutory rape * stay * stay of execution * strict liability * subornation of perjury * subpoena * subrogation * suit * suitor * summation * summons * sunshine laws * superior court * suppression of evidence * supreme court * Supreme Court * surety * surety bond * tacit * tainted evidence * taking the Fifth * testify * testimony * tort * tortfeasor * transcript * trial, bench * unclean hands * usury * verdict, false * vicarious liability * vice crimes * vicinage * vis major * voice exemplar * voir dire examination * volenti non fit injuria * wanton * warrant * writ * writ of execution